Formerly White
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: What was once white is now tarnished silver, what was once silver is now grey. And as the grey fades to black, the color of innocence is lost in the golden sands of the desert.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer applies as usual. Enjoy. 

_

* * *

_

_What was once white is now tarnished silver, what was once silver is now grey. And as the grey fades to black, the color of innocence is lost in the golden sands of the desert. _

* * *

The hot Egyptian sun beat down, steam rising from the sand as the sound of a horse's hooves fell against the ground in the distance. Sand sprayed up as the horse came into view, and the girl hiding in the dune could see the figure atop it was slumped over the horse's neck, seemingly asleep. Or worse. She darted out, and grabbed the reins of the horse she knew so well, worry seeping through her veins like a poison. He was okay, he had to be okay, and he couldn't be dead. He was only sleeping, her heart prayed for this to be true. Carefully, almost reverently, she pulled him from the animal, and laid him in the sand. Her hands ran over his body, his face, his neck, looking for signs of life. When he coughed and a bit of blood welled up and spurted from between his lips, the girl sighed in relief. A groan issued from his throat, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Master?" she asked tentatively. His eyes turned to her, and he groaned again.

"Get me some water," he hissed. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and made for the pack filled with water behind the dune. When she returned with it, he downed the water greedily, gulping it down. After a moment, he pulled it from his mouth and gasped for air. Then thrust it at the girl, who took it quickly. "Was I followed?" he asked roughly. She shook her head.

"N-No, Master. I saw no one."

"Good. Let's go." He stood shakily, and mounted the horse again, holding out a hand for her. She took it and mounted in front of him, and he took the reins in his hands, spurring the horse into motion.

Soon enough the horse had traveled a distance he deemed safe, and they came to a halt. "We'll stay here for the night," he told her sharply, causing her to jump as she dismounted. Her eyes were fearful as she stared up at her master, and she nodded. Without another word, he turned from her, and set about looking for a good napping area. He was tired, and needed some sleep.

Finding a suitable spot was easy, and he settled down quickly. "Keep watch. If you spot anyone, wake me up."

She nodded silently, and turned to stare out at the expanse of desert sand stretching as far as one could see around them.

For three hours, the girl sat silently, watching and waiting. In that time, she saw no one and no one saw her. But she was growing tired, and her mind began to wander. Soon, her eyelids grew heavy, and she found it hard to keep them open. As her eyes drifted shut slowly, she heard a sound, a sound that snapped her awake. Her master was stirring. She turned, and he nodded to her. "Get the horse Tami; it's time to get moving again."

"Yes Master." She darted off to find the horse, which had wandered a distance away, and retrieve it. The horse, however, had different plans, and put up a fight when she reached for his reins. Neighing and rearing on his hind legs, he struck out with his hooves and one of them smashed against her face. Crying out in pain, she dropped the reins and fell back, bleeding heavily from her right cheek. Within seconds of her cry, Bakura was pelting across the sands to her side. When he reached it, he grabbed the reins and soothed the horse. Then turned to Tami.

"Idiot. You know that he's stubborn and you have to wait until he doesn't see you to go for the reins. You're lucky I don't beat you, you fool. Now get back over there and grab my pack," he growled, and gave her a swift kick to the bottom as she scrambled to her feet to obey. The blood on her face continued to gush out thickly, staining her fingers red as she struggled to stop the blood and take the pack back to her master. She finally succeeded, and Bakura ignored her as he looked through the contents.

"Here." Tami jumped as ointment and a roll of linen was tossed in her general direction, and she fumbled for it. She missed, causing it to land on the ground and leave an indent in the sand. Shakily she picked it up and began to dress the wound on her face, wincing as the slightly sandy material touched the wound. When she finished, she turned to Bakura, who snorted at her.

"You look like a mummy. Can't you even dress a wound properly?" he asked sardonically. Tami frowned, her nose turning a light pink. He always made fun of her. He raised an eyebrow at his charge, and turned away. "If we reach a village before nightfall I'll find a doctor to dress it properly."

Tami nodded at Bakura, and mounted behind him. As the horse began to move, she closed her eyes. Allowing the rhythm of his gallop and the scent of Bakura's back against her face to comfort her, she was lulled into sleep.

* * *

The end of chapter one, review have fun.


	2. Stars

Angela: -humming as she dances around the room-

Bakura: -walks in- What's got you so happy woman?

Ryou: -sighs- On Friday, she and her friend Kyle started officially dated. YOu're lucky you've been away the past week. She's been off the wall.

Angela: Monac is the reason we met. XD She was trying to tell me to shut up in an IM for a minute, and accidently yelled at him. Then she told me about it, and I got his sn and went to tackle him, but tripped instead. But it's been great!

Bakura: ... For the Love of Ra... Stay away from the sugar bowl today.

Angela: Happy to! -Continues dancing around- I love Kyle.

Ryou: That's nice Angela. Bakura, write the disclaimer.

Bakura: Fine, fine.

Disclaimer: As usual, she owns nothing but OCs, and anyone suing for stealing Bakura will be beaten.

* * *

The sun was sinking slowly as the two reached the small village Bakura had seen in the distance hours before. Tami was still asleep behind him, and he glanced back at the girl. With a frown, Bakura dismounted, catching Tami as she slid with him to the ground. Tying the beast to a pole outside the village, Bakura slung Tami over his shoulder like a sack of goods, and stalked into town to find a doctor.

--

The doctor frowned at the slash mark on Tami's face, as the girl glared back at him.

"Well… It'll heal. But there will be a scar."

Bakura smirked. "Look at that. Now you'll be just like me, little brat." Tami glared at him next, and then turned her gaze to the dirt floor. Bakura smirked at her, a low chuckle coming from his throat. "Well, is that all?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes. It'll heal in a week." Bakura tossed him a bag of gold.

"You never saw us."

"Of course I didn't." The doctor bowed. "No one has been here all day."

Bakura nodded, smirking at him. "Good." Tami sighed. "Let's go girl, we have to get moving." Tami scrambled after him, glancing back once as they left the village.

--

As they rode away, Tami longed to stay, to spend another day or two in the village. She hated always being on the run, never able to rest without fear of a palace guard looking for you. She sighed.

"Best not to think about it. We're thieves, we don't belong in a village," Bakura said quietly, looking back. "It's best to that now, in this way, than later when it hurts more. Trust me on that." Tami didn't answer; her eyes greedily clung to the fading village. Bakura turned forward again, losing himself in his own thoughts and memories. The only sound left was that of the horse's hooves on the sand and the lonely whisper of the desert winds.

--

The form of the palace stretched before the two thieves, as night fell. Sweeping an arm before him, Bakura motioned to the land. "You see all this Tami? All of this could be mine. A King of Thieves needs a castle." His smirk widened considerably. "And you Tami. You'd have the finest ladies at your every call, doing all you wished. And hundreds of men to want you, to adore you. Would that be to your liking, my pretty princess?" Tami's eyes widened. "And all the best jewels, the most sparkling gems, the softest silk, just for you." Her eyes grew wider still as he continued describing what she could own.

"Oh Master! It sounds so wonderful!" she breathed. He chuckled, looking down at the palace again. Tami turned her awed gaze to the stars in the sky. "It'd be so wonderful to have such a life…" Bakura nodded his gaze following hers.

"Do you fancy any stars my princess?" he asked gently after a moment of silence. Tami nodded, barely daring to breath. "Which one?"

"That one. The brightest of all the stars."

"Then it is yours. You can not say I do not give you gifts when you deserve them."

Tami turned to him in awe. "Can you do that? Giving me a star, is it allowed?" His laughter spilled from his lips as his eyes danced.

"And who is there to say it is not, my dear Tami? Who would forbid the King of Thieves to give his only child a star?" he replied. "The pharaoh would not dare. He fears me."

"Master, I'm not your daughter!"

He shrugged. "A man can pretend, can't he? Either way, it's your star now. Do with it what you please." He turned away, the magic of the moment broken, and began to move away. Tami stayed still, still gazing at the stars. And though neither knew, a small strand of magic had slithered into both hearts, nestling deep inside and lighting a tiny flame of hope that would later become a roaring fire.

* * *

Angela: Yay. Chapter two is over. Nyeh. Every once in awhile, by the way, there will be little quotes at the top of the page. I don't know why, they just will. 


End file.
